Derrière le Voile
by metherland
Summary: Personne ne revient de derrière le Voile. Mais sont-ils morts pour autant ? Même coincé dans un autre monde, Sirius fera tout pour aider Harry Potter, que se soit pour détruire Voldemort ou conquérir le monde sorcier, il sera toujours là pour son filleul. Défis & Cross-over
1. Prologue

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ( Même pas honte, ça prendra tout son sens dans le prochain chapitre * rire sardonique * ). Première fic dans le fandom, et pas la dernière. C'est une réponse au défi de **SEY-sama**. Ecrire ce qui se passe pour Sirius une fois passé derrière le Voile. Je me permet donc, pour cela de ne pas prendre en compte les Tomes 6 et 7 et de changer UN élément du tome 5. Vous découvrirez lequel plus tard ^^.

Mes parutions risques d'être irrégulières mais rassurez-vous, la trame directrice est déjà toute prête. Par ailleurs, comme vous le verrez avec ce prologue, j'ai décidé de traiter le sujet plutôt légèrement mais me connaissant il y a quelques risques pour que cela finisse avec un Sirius dépressif, je vous laisse donc le choix quant à l'évolution du personnage.

Sinon, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ( pas encore niark niark niark XD ). Il y aura au moins une allusion à du BL ( Boys Love ) mais je ne pense pas approfondir, ce sera vraiment survolé de loin, de très loin. De tellement loin que ceux et celles n'étant pas intéressé ne le verrons même pas. Sauf demande contraire. ^^

* * *

**Derrière le Voile**

**Prologue**

En tant que digne fils de James, Harry réussit toujours à se fourrer dans les pires ennuis qui soient. Ça ne m'empêche pourtant pas de voler à son secours. J'aime bien me comparer au prince sur son beau cheval blanc allant sauver une damoiselle en détresse. Bon, la damoiselle en question est mon filleul, mais ça n'enlève en rien la beauté de l'image. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'épouser, hein ?

Bref, lorsque l'Ordre s'est aperçu de la disparition de Potter et de ses amis, je n'ai pas réfléchit et me suis précipité jusqu'au Ministère. Qui était envahi par les Mangemorts. Évidemment. Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Non, il faut toujours qu'il y ait un groupe de marginaux qui fasse chier le monde !

Harry était là, juste à côté de cette arche en pierre, le Voile sauf erreur de ma part. Et voilà t-il pas que cette chère cousine Bella débarque et menace mon filleul de sa baguette. Et qui est assez con pour ce manifestait face à elle ? En cent comme en mille, c'est ce bon vieux Sirius, LE Black à abattre pour les Lestrange. Bon, effectivement je suis le dernier encore en vie mais ne chipotons pas. Elle me déteste, je la déteste, nous nous détestons, et tout va bien dans la meilleur des monde.

Et devinait ce qui a jaillit de sa baguette. Et oui, un avada kedavra, personne ne pourra dire que Bellatrix ne fait pas dans l'originalité. Et oui, pour ceux qui se posent la question, je suis capable d'ironie.

Bon, face à un Impardonnable et en ayant une poisse comme la mienne, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'éviter ? Un pas sur le côté ! Ah, ah ! loupé espèce de … Argh, froid, froid, non glacé ! Qu'est-ce que …

Et merde, le Voile.

* * *

Très court je sais. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?

Rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeviews !


	2. Chapter 1

Bon, comme vous le voyez un premier chapitre vraiment très court, trop. Je me rend compte que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la première personne aussi le troisième chapitre sera sous le signe de César ( troisième personne ^ ^).Bref, je vous laisse cette chose dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite, j'ai l'impression que c'est le truc le plus mauvais que j'ai jamais écrit ...

Allo ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Et flut, je les ai tous fait fuir avec mes digressions ... T-T

* * *

Derrière le Voile :

chp1 :

Ouch, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas pris une cuite de cette ampleur. J'ai une tête ! Pas que la tête d'ailleurs. Je suis tellement courbaturé qu'on dirait que j'ai couru un marathon en talons aiguilles. Et croyez moi, je sais ce que ça fait !

Une goutte s'écrase sur mon visage. Est-ce que je suis allongé parterre ? Dehors !? O.K... Je promets solennellement de ne plus jamais toucher une seule goutte d'alcool ! Ou pas... Mais c'est quand même agréable cette petite brise rafraîchissante. Et cette petite bruine qui rend l'atmosphère humide juste comme il faut.

On dirait presque que je suis en montagne.

…

…

…

J'étais pas censé être au Ministère pour sauver Harry !?

Je me redresse vivement et ouvre grand les yeux. Effectivement, c'est une montagne. Et je suis seul. Bon, j'ai dû transplaner.

Mais où ?

Et pourquoi diable, par les couilles de Merlin, suis-je seul alors que j'étais en plein combat !?

J'aurais pas dû me redresser si vite, des points noirs apparaissent.

Et voilà les hallucinations qui se ramènent en prime !

Et moi qui démentais quand les gens me disaient qu'Azkaban m'avait rendu fou. Quoique, d'après certains, ça ne date pas vraiment de mon séjour là-bas.

En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve face à un rat jaune aussi gros. Pas que j'ai déjà vu des rats jaunes, hein ! Sûrement un sorcier qui a raté un sort.

Pika ?

Tiens, j'avais pas le souvenir que ça faisait ce bruit là les rats.

Ah. Il pleut, il pleut bergère. Finalement, il est pas si agréable que ça ce temps. Un peu trop froid pour moi en fait. Brrr. Et l'eau qui est glaciale. Je crois que je hais la montagne.

Après réflexion, c'est pas une cuite que je me suis prit mais plutôt un coup sur la tête. Et le type qui m'a sonné ne m'a pas loupé.

Et ce rat qui me regarde en faisant ce bruit bizarre. On dirait presque qu'il essaye de me parler. Je dois pas être doué pour comprendre le langage de ces bestioles. Ou alors il a un de ces accents qui rendent toutes paroles incompréhensibles.

J'avais un cousin germain comme ça. On parlait la même langue mais impossible de le comprendre. Pour ça, il fallait obligatoirement prendre une potion Tradulingua.

Servilus en aurait surement eu une sur lui.

Un éclair zèbre le ciel suivit quelques instants plus tard par le tonnerre assourdissant qui se répercute dans la montagne.

C'est pas ça qui va arranger mon mal de crâne.

Le rat commence à s'agiter et à faire de grands gestes avec ses pattes avant. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il se tenait debout. C'est peut-être pas un rat finalement. En fait j'ai pas vraiment de quoi faire une comparaison, le seul que je connais vraiment c'est Queudver. Et y'en avait pas des masses à Azkaban.

En quelques minutes la pluie redouble d'intensité tant et si bien que je peux à peine apercevoir le rat alors qu'il se trouve à seulement quelques mètres... se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres. Le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il a déjà disparu.

Me voilà maintenant seul avec moi même, dans un lieu inconnu et sous le déluge. Bah, ça pourrait être pire.

Il pourrait pleuvoir.

OoOoOoOoO

La pluie tombe drue. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vue un orage aussi violent. On pourrait presque le qualifier d'ouragan. Et Pikachu qui est toujours dehors. Je sais qu'on a déjà fait face à plusieurs dangers pires que ça mais je m'inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir. J'espère qu'il a eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Heureusement que Mentali était avec moi où j'aurais était pris dans la tempête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. J'ai toujours détesté les orages d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Ça me rappelle que je ne contrôle rien, que je ne suis qu'une toute petite chose dans l'immensité du monde.

Une des nombreuses raisons qui m'ont poussé à m'exiler loin du genre humain.

On a beau être en plein après-midi, les nuages chargé d'eau et d'électricité empêche le soleil d'éclairer la grotte. Je me retourne vers Mentali, allongé paresseusement près de la flamme de Dracaufeu. J'ai décidément bien fait de m'établir dans la plus grande caverne que j'ai trouvé.

D'habitude j'utilise la technique Flash pour m'éclairer mais avec Pikachu qui n'est toujours pas rentrer...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

S'il reste dehors par ce temps il risque de tomber malade !

J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a aucun problème. Les pokémons du coin sont assez dangereux.

Rentres vite, Pikachu …

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est fini. Putain, quel con ! Mais quel con !

Sirius …

Tout est de ma faute.

Un sanglot m'échappe.

Pitoyable jusqu'au bout, hein ? Dire que je voulais le sauver et que j'ai causé sa perte.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier. Laissez-moi rire ! Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger les gens qui me sont chères. Mr. Weasley, Cédric et maintenant Sirius.

Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais au juste ? Peu importe ce que je fais ça finit toujours mal, toujours !

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère que c'était pas aussi mauvais que je le pense. Envoyez les critiques que je m'améliore !


End file.
